whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
List of staff at Gold Base
See also Goldbase * Alexander, Julia - CMO Int * Al-Jibouri, Scheherazade H - Dir Income Gold * Allcock, Annie Taskev - LEC CMO Int * Allcock, Erica Marie - Estates Mill * Armstrong, Thomas C. - Cine Props * Atwood, Vivien Cecelia - RCOMPS * Azevedo, Cheryl Lynn - CMO Int * Baker, Lynnea Marie - Audio Building * Benndorf, Corinne Fax - CMO Gold / HU * Black, Brenda Eileen - LEC * Blake, Cynthia Ann - ESI * Blecha, Kathleen Terese - Services Gold * Blecha, Peter Montgomery - Sets Gold * Bourke, Thomas Gerard - Designer * Brousseau, Mary Clarisse - A/V Mfg * Brown, Mike R - Blown * Brown, Rosemary - Offloaded * Brumer, Charles Philip - Offloaded * Buglewrez, Pat Lawrence - INCOMM and fully disaffected * Butler, Matt James - Security Guard Gold * Caetano, Kevin - Security Gold * Campleman, Kenneth - Galley – * Cancilla, Lori Carol - Video Shoot Team * Cancilla, Nicholas Mark - Audio Gold * Champagne, Jennifer Lee - RCOMPS * Chaney, Vikki Dene - Offloaded * Cifarelli, Nicholas V. - RPF’d to ANZO for OP’s on Film Lab Work * Cifarelli, Nicole A. - Made to divorce Nicky * Cifarelli, Patricia Ann - RCOMPS * Cifarelli, Tony Vincent - CD Line Operator – Made to do lower conditions for not addressing Tom Cruise as “Sir” * Clark, Jo Anne Lynn - Qual Gold * Clark, Kerry R - CD Line * Clifford, Amelia - CO Gold for a stint – what a joke * Clifford, Ronald Fredric - HEM * Conley, Amy Lynn - RCOMPS * Cook, Carrie Ann - Offloaded * Cook, Ronald Paul - A/V Mfg * Cook, Steven Dale - Offloaded * Cruzen, Cynthia Marie - Art Dept Cine * Cruzen, Richard Gilman - COB Bitch boy for Gold * Dowswell, Elizabeth A - Estates Mill * Drake, Robert Sherwood - Music Gold * Dunagin, Daniel Alan - Security Gold * Dunagin, Lia Herdani - Gold Reception * Eastment, John George - RCOMPS * Eastment, Margaret E. - Treasury Gold * Eisenman, Megan - Offloaded for going Type 3 * Ellis, Julia Stewart - Costumes Gold * Engen, Kiplan Rolf - Film Lab – Possibly offloaded * Eriksen, Andrea Kay - Qual Gold * Ferris, Beverly Ann - Cine Research * Ferris, Robert Forrest - A/V Mfg Technician * Feschbach-Charbonneau, K.- Now married to Fed Tisi * Fisher, Natalie - Offloaded * Ford, Stefanie Diane - Offloaded to PAC RPF * Ford, Thomas G. - RCOMPS – Made to tell Gold Crew that he masturbated 60 times a day – not even possible! * Foster, Barbara Lynn - Sent to INCOMM LA * Fraser, Catherine Nairn - Port Captain Office * Fullmer, Carol Lynn - CMO Gold / HU * Gahwiler, Shannon Christy - Qual then posted in SFX * Geisler, Erick Jerome - Blown * Gilbert, Jesse - A/V Mfg * Gilbert, Linda Elaine - RCOMPS * Gilbert Richard Sasse - RCOMPS * Gilchrist, Michael Anthony - Landlord Office * Gillion, Deborah Gail - Landlord Office * Goodison, James Arthur - Cine Shoot Crew * Goodwin, Kathleen Diane - CMO Gold * Gouessan, Luanda Maria - MAA then busted into somewhere * Grannis, Edward Turner - offloaded * Grannis, Monica - IMPR * Greilich, Linda Nichols - Galley – was shoveling mud at Sublet Road Houses on TV when base was flooded months ago! * Greilich, Russ Lyle - Lecture Mix I/C * Griffin, Jerome Bostwick - Security Guard * Griffin, Karen Jean - offloaded to PAC RPF * Gross, Naomi H. - Qual * Habscheld, Marjorie Shaw - ESI * Hall, James Anthony - CMO Gold lawn mower * Hall, Stephen Wallace - offloaded * Hall, Sue Anne - MAA * Hanlon, Christine Lee - Treasury Gold * Hartley, Charlyne Ruth - ESI * Hasslberger, Deva Flora - Galley * Hemphill, Gladys Anne - Treasury Gold * Herrera, Humberto - Film Lab Chemist * Hollon, Paul Christian - Blown * Home, Rebecca Herndon - Dentist Assistant * Home, Richard Bradley - RComps Computer Technician * Home, Robert Lee - Staff Dentist * Horwich, Stephanie Diane - RCOMPS * Huber, Lisa Dawn - Blown * Hughes, Deborah Dianne - CMO Int * Hughes, Gregory Kenneth - CMO Int * Hughes, Greg Kenneth Jr. - A/V Mfg Printer * Hunter, Gary Lloyd - offloaded * Hunter, Patricia Ann - RCOMPS * Ingber, Mark Allen - Declared SP – then offloaded * Jacobs, Laurence Neil - offloaded to PAC RPF for making an OP Tom Cruise Medal Winner Video & blowing afterwards * Jansen, Belinda Dawn - offloaded to PAC RPF * Johnson, James Allen - RCOMPS * Kannisto, Yvonne Rina - CMO Int * Kaprielian, Anna Elizabeth - RCOMPS * Karbroski, Theresa Jean - Sales Gold? * Kline, Lelanya Arisha - Villas Grounds keeper * Knapmeyer, Jason Matthew - Blown * Knight, Coburn Haile - CMO Int Finance office * Konneus, Diane Irene - CMO Int * Koon, Donald C. - Blown * Koon, Susan Jane - Declared SP for Current KTL & LOC materials being squirrel and out-tech (Still in use though) * Kotric, Zara S. - Sent to CLO EU with Walter Kotric * Kunen, Constance May - RCOMPS * Kunen, Neil Thomas - Music * Laner, Margaret Jane - A/V Mfg * Lantz, Roberta Carol - CMO Gold * Laplaine, Susan M. - ESI * Larsen, Timothy Alan - CMO Int – Busted from RTC * Larsson, Jean Louise - Treasury * Leach, Carl Edgar Jr. - Music Gold * Leach, Kim - Cine * Lemmer, Charles Joseph - Died of Cancer * Lenarcic-Butler, Jennifer - Chf MAA Gold * Lenarcic, Andy - Ext Security * Lew, Janet Kay - Cine Shoot Team * Lewis, Alan - Sets Gold * Lewis, Sandra Renee - Sets Gold * Lochner, Claire Jeanne - Treasury Gold * Lucas, James Mathew - CMU/PDO * Lucas, Jane - Treasury * Lundeen, Ella Tamara - CMO Int * Lundeen, Michelle Yvonne - HCO Gold * Maifeld, Sadie Ana - Cine Shoot Crew * Maio, Chris - Music Gold * Manasse, Beverly J. - CMO Int * Martinez, Stepheny Spring - A/V Mfg * McElveen, Serena Renee - RTC and bitch slapped full time by Dave M * McKay, Tori Lynn - RTC and bitch slapped full time by Dave M * McMurray, Tom - Music Gold * McShane, Carli Ann - CMO Gold and always in trouble with thoughts of leaving and “2D perversions” * McShane, Marcella A. - CMO Int * McShane, Sean Raymond - Offloaded * McShane, Taryn Kelly - SFX Gold * McShane, Warren Lee - RTC and bitch slapped full time by Dave M * Meadors, James R. - Estates Gold * Medina, Aldona Mary - Qual Gold * Miller, Jason Edward - CMO Int * Miscavige, Becky Bea - CMU * Miscavige, David - Living it up all over the over the world * Miscavige, Michele Diane - Disappeared from Int last year and has not been seen or heard from by anybody – Probably at CST * Miscavige, Ronald Thomas - Music Gold * Mithoff, Raymond H. - Declared SP – But still at Int Base * Moniz, Paula Kanani - Exec Esto Gold * Moritz, Joy Jeanette - PDO/CMU * Morrison, Shawn Walker - Sets Gold * Morton, Becky Ann - RCOMPS * Morton, Clark E II - Sets Chf / Cine Sec * Mousell, Bonnie M. - Galley Services * Muller, Ralphine C. - ESI SO#1 Unit * Mullins, Christine Sylvia - CMO Int * Mullins, Jeffrey Winn - Estates Gold * Musselman, Francine Marie - RComps * Newton, Barbara Lynne - CMO Int * Norton, Alison Foster - A/V Mfg – Now divorced from Mike Norton * Norton, Janet Elaine - Offloaded * O'Hare, Kevin James - Rcomps * O'Hare, Leah Beth - CMO Gold * Olander, Christopher M. - Audio Lecture Mix Team * Oldfield, Megan - Offloaded for going Type 3 * Palewsky, Sadie Anna - A/CAM on Cine Shoot team * Paquette, Thomas Edmund - Offloaded to OSA * Paransky, Judith - RCOMPS * Parselle, Corinna - CMO Int * Paulson, Wendy J. - HEM Meter Repair Line * Pearson, Vicki - Offloaded * Ploetz, Bruce Roland - Offloaded * Porter, Lane - Cine Art Dept * Potter, James Simon - CMO GOLD Lawn mower * Pratt, Ronald Williams - Qual Gold C/S * Press, Gary Leland - Video Shoot Team Gaffer * Press, Paula Ruth - Taken out of Treasury for giving lousy service – put in RCOMPS to proofread! * Price, Paula Kanani - Exec Esto Gold * Price, Seth Chester - Cine Shoot Crew – Recently had thoughts of leaving but was handled to stay! * Priester, Urd - CMO Gold – Busted from RTC * Priv, Misha - Offloaded * Profittlich, Marissa Lynn - Audio Gold – Busted from RTC * Radstrom, Jesse Ivor - Video Shoot Team – Busted from RTC * Ramer, Alison Foster - A/V Mfg * Rathbun, Aaron Calvert Jr. - Services Chief * Reid, Martin Edward - Electrical Gold * Reuveni, Adam Elliott - Music – Under Non-Enturb Order (last know new arrival to Int Base in 5 years) * Reuveni, Erin Michelle - CMO Gold Services * Reynolds, Wendell A. - Declared SP – remains at Base for security reasons * Rieser, Ray S. - Film Lab * Rinder McShane, Taryn K. - SFX Admin * Rinder, Catherine Albertina - CMO INT * Rinder, Taryn Kelly - SFX Admin * Roper, Jennifer Megan - CMO Gold/INT gofer * Russo, Kim - Galley Cook * Ryan, Diana Hubbard - IMPR Speechwriter * Ryerson, C. Camille - Canteen I/C * Salinas, Guillermo Refugio - Offloaded * Sargeant, Trevor Reed - Lab Technician * Schermerhorn, Faith E. - ESI BP I/C * Schian, Jack Anthony - Offloaded * Schless, Julie Rose - Mix Team Admin * Schless, Peter Harrison - Music Dir * Schroer, Paul Arthur - Offloaded * Seltzer, Barbara Dawn - Cine Sec * Seybold, Kenny R. - Pys Ed instructor / lawn mower * Shackleton, Megan Brooke - Dying of cancer * Sherlock, Philip W. - Audio Gold * Shishido, Bonb Akira - Treasury Gold * Shishido, Carol Dillon - Galley * Sierra, Mary Magdeline - Galley * Silcock, Stephanie Emma - Galley * Simmons, Krystal Gayle - HCO * Simmons, Tiffany M. - Offloaded * Sommerville, Ronald Dean - Cine * Spector, Darrell Edward - A/V Mfg * Spencer, Nathan Lawrence - CMO Int * Sproule, Caroline Elizabeth - A/V Mfg * Spurlock, Carol Nash - A/V Mfg * Spurlock, Lyman Doyle jr. - CMO Int * Stave, Alan Bradford - A/V Mfg * Stein, Barry - Landlord Office – recently busted for getting a blow job behind date packing plant in 70’s * Suarez, Paco - CMO Gold * Sukkestad, Linda Joyce - Treasury Gold * Sukkestad, Roberta V II - RCOMPS * Sutter, Michael Russell - A/V Mfg * Swartz, Fredric Samuel - CMO Int – Was declared at Int for being the Reg that got Larry Wolershiem onto services * Thomas, Nicole - Qual Gold – made to divorce Nicky C went RPF’d and sent to ANZO * Tidman, Ann Marie - CO CMO Gold * Tompkins, Angela Suzette - Blown * Tompkins, Barbara Ann - Offloaded * Tompkins, Sterling William - Offloaded * Turner, Byron Leon - Estates Gold * Une, Terrance Toshio - Security Gold * Wagoner, Robert Bruce - Legal Dept Gold * Waldmann, Robert Beny - Grounds * Walker, Cebron - A/V Mfg * Walker, Sue G. - Cine * Webb, Jocelyn Ann - MLO Gold * Webb, Thomas Arthur - RCOMPS * Weber, Ann Marie - Qual Gold * Webster, Janela Pharr - RTC and bitch slapped full time by Dave M * West, David Carlyle - Offloaded to PAC RPF * West, Karen Margaret - CMO Int * Whitcher, Karl Arthur - Film Lab * Wiese, Gary Stephen - Offloaded * Wiese, Susann J - Had Type 3 Fit and did not remember who anybody was – Stayed in Cine * Wikoff, Tammy Celeste - RTC and bitch slapped full time by Dave M * Wilhere, Darius Stevens - Offloaded * Wilhere, Gregory Thomas - Busted from RTC for screwing up Katie Holmes Project * Wilkens, Jane Janney - Landlord Office * Williams, Diane Marie - RCOMPS * Williams, Herbert D. - Estates * Williams, Mary Ramona - Cine * Williams, Stewart Preston - Audio * Wilson, Christine Ann - Cine * Wold, Christina Hans - CMO Int * Wolfe, Laura - Cine * Wolfe, Milton D. - Galley * Woodard, Jessica Grace - Qual Gold * Wooderson, Sandy-Lee - A/V Mfg * Yager, Marc A. - Declared SP but remains at Base and largely in charge * Yager, Michelle Lynette - RCOMPS – Divorced Marc Yager * Yamaguchi, Todd - Cine * Young, Georgianna Lane - Blown * Young, Steven Lowell - Cine Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki